Map data of a road map and the like used in a navigation system are provided in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or a DVD-ROM in the related art. In addition, map data are provided to a navigation system installed in a vehicle through communication.
However, a system through which a large volume of map data provided in a recording medium or the like can be partially updated with a high degree of efficiency has not been proposed in the related art.